


[Podfic of] Ties by flaming_muse

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Clothes make the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ties by flaming_muse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266410) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Warning: some parts deal with the mostly unspecific aftermath of being attacked in a (canonical) hate crime.

Cover art by the wonderful [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler). 

[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Ties.mp3)| [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Ties.m4b) | Duration: 01:02:51

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Podfic Big Bang 2014](http://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/). Also fulfills the Coming Out square on my [Trope Bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> So. This is a project that I've had on the go for about six months now. The lovely flaming_muse gave me permission to podfic (thank you!) and I recorded the majority of this back in April, but it's taken me this long to actually get the thing edited and re-recorded where needed. I'm not sure what the block was, but I think in part it's because this is special story to me but it's also tough in places and so this was quite an emotional thing to make. Luckily the Big Bang was just what I needed to give me the push to finish. 
> 
> Thanks to fire_juggler, who created the artwork, listened to an early draft and provided some much needed encouragement whilst I was angsting over this.
> 
> The music used throughout the podfic is [Ducci's beautiful piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrWPLUJ4SX8&noredirect=1) of _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
